


Peaches

by GHSunflower



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 02:51:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16359308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GHSunflower/pseuds/GHSunflower
Summary: 半辆桃桃破车





	Peaches

**Author's Note:**

> 我连不成一个系列了。  
> 前文：  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/16359215

少年人总是精力旺盛。这是好事，也不是。  
萧磊合上他的笔记本，慢吞吞地拖着步子蹭到罗玉身边，环住他后又把头埋在他肩上。他这两天总是如此，人前倒还能勉强隔开一段距离，人后就总是像只黏黏糊糊又毛茸茸的小动物，就这样放任他挂在你身上都会摇尾巴的那种。  
但现在他要讨好的对象在读书——专业书。他拍下萧磊的手，没用多大力气，“别闹。让我看完。”  
萧磊只好倒回身后的床榻上，百无聊赖。他前些日子长在罗玉身上，除了打游戏就没怎么理睬平日的好友们。结果几天过后，一个两个全找着了姑娘，现在正一心一意和姑娘们厮混，全然不理会他们的朋友需要有人陪他打打匹配——在他的对象没空哄着他的时候。  
桌上摆着两只桃子，今天早饭的时候，隔壁家摩尔送过来的。这桃十分甜美，柔软多汁，他上楼时给罗玉捎了两个。天气燥热，他现在无聊又生着无处发泄的闷气，只好来揉捏桃子。这东西洗干净后，皮上的触感舒服软软的，像罗玉的小腹。有了参照，他便开始心猿意马。罗玉就坐在他对面，他今天穿着那件蓝白条的衬衫，下摆松松的扎进腰里。他的腰很细，或许是早年跳芭蕾的原因，一只手便能握住。思绪蜿蜒而上，他在意识里将罗玉剥了个干净。他的身体是白色的，不常见光，大腿曲至肩膀的时候，扶住膝弯的手臂同它差了不止一个色号。他的身体坚韧又柔软，在高潮降临，又颤抖地像一朵矜贵易碎的花，全身都泛着温度蒸起的粉色。待他抬起那双湿润的眼睛看他，花苞发出一声轻微的‘咔’，整朵花被打开，舒张它红色的花瓣。  
萧磊觉得外面的高温没有那么难熬了，但他现在的确需要什么东西来降降温。他嗅着桃子的甜味，从背后将罗玉上下扫视了遍，任着头脑中旋起风暴，引起生理反应。这个念头不知道是在那一刻生起的，他从顶端掰开桃子，捏住它的核轻轻地将它摇出来。这只桃子熟透了，核脱得干净，他手上无可避免地沾上了汁水。他舔了舔食指，确定它是甜的，拉下半边运动短裤，让它缓慢沿着柱身向上，直至包住顶端。  
这个桃有他的拳头大，他只能插得很浅。他尽量控制自己不要过分用力，却还是给这只软果子留下了淤痕。  
“Leo。”  
这实在有点正大光明的胆大了。外面是晴朗的白天，百叶窗被挂在上面，现在他没有一丝遮掩。他决定叫上罗玉。  
罗玉回过头，显然还没有从书中回过神，怔忪了一秒后似笑非笑，无可奈何地瞧着他。  
“你怎么要折腾一个桃子。”  
萧磊把它拿出来——它还是完好的——至少外面看上去是。他委屈道：“你又不理我。”  
罗玉跪在床上往前几步，从他手里夺过桃子，咬了一口。萧磊支起身来，探向前拉住他的衬衫领子吻住他。他准备从他嘴里夺食，伸出舌头去寻找，没想着先碰见了他的舌尖。那块桃子含糊不清最后不知道究竟入了谁的胃里，萧磊咬着罗玉的下嘴唇，开始解他的牛仔裤。后者则在他的示意下，单手帮他打起了手枪。  
他揽腰把罗玉抱上来，裤子被褪到膝盖下边，发现他还拿着那只桃子。他接手准备把它搁在桌上，罗玉坐起来，按住他的手。“不要浪费。”他说完这句话猝地脸红了，又用上了成年人教育小孩子的口吻说：“摩尔先生可是对每一颗都付出了同样的心血。”  
“那我有奖励吗？”他问。  
罗玉舔了舔下唇然后抿起嘴。萧磊发现他真的十分喜欢玩弄自己的嘴唇。这么说似乎不太准确。他的舌头，和嘴唇总是会在不经意地时候有一些小动作，从他刚到的那天开始。如果不是萧磊的理智还在，他恐怕会问他做这些的意图是不是勾引自己。届时他那蓄水的眼睛一定是充满了不解，困惑地望着他。但这不是现在的主要目的，因为很快，他会拥有它们所有的控制权。  
他的脸变得更红了，伸手过来在桃子里沾湿了两指，跪得直直地向后去开拓自己。  
萧磊注视着他，咬了口桃。过了几秒罗玉用膝盖撞了撞他，“把窗户关上。”  
萧磊往床上一摊，向他展示自己的现状，“我动不了了。”罗玉跪在他大腿间，弯下腰便能含住他。  
罗玉瞪了他一眼。这一眼真是太有威慑力啦，但地点是在床上，他眼角还因此染着红色，萧磊只想将他按进床榻里。他这么做了。并不是因为他的额叶没起作用拦住他，而是自知萧磊不会行动，罗玉准备下床去关门拉窗。  
萧磊还记得把桃子安放好。按住罗玉的双手，从床头摸出一个安全套，撕开，带上。一系列动作行云流水，他觉得他这波操作能拿个王者。  
橘子味的。这还是罗玉自己买的。他在第一次之后的第二天确定关系，下午自己出去了一趟，晚上萧磊悄悄摸上他的床的时候就被这个小盒子给砸中了。萧磊接住这个愣愣的，听见他教训道：“那一次是意外。但是之后要注意，安全性行为。”  
他用手上残留的润滑液继续给罗玉扩张，他那里认识他，早上才分开不久，加上方才罗玉自己的努力，很快便比那只桃子还要软了。他一只手扒掉罗玉挂在脚踝的裤子，然后折起他的腿抵住他准备进去。  
“你放开我的手。”罗玉喘着气，“不要奖励了？”  
萧磊无辜地眨着眼睛，“我以为我没有奖励了。”  
罗玉给了他一个白眼，“你不守信用，我还是很有原则的。”  
有原则的人现在和萧磊颠倒了位置，手支撑在他腹部上，抬着腰慢慢往下坐。萧磊就这样，在青天白日，见证自己一寸一寸被吞下。罗玉仰着头深深地吸气，完全坐下去的时候，整个人像是脱了水的鱼，不能呼吸，眼角因缺氧变得更红。他似乎做到这里就是极限了，吸口气缓了过来，才不得章法地起起落落。但他有一个绝妙的好腰，萧磊觉得如果自己放任他这样干自己，最先缴械的可能是他。  
他当机立断，保住自己的小心思得以满足，将罗玉拉倒在床上。突然其来的一下让他被迫拔了出来，罗玉被这一下弄懵了，睁着眼迷茫地看他。  
“对不起。”萧磊咬着他的耳朵，“哥哥不能太惯着我。”他又插进去，慢慢地干着他。  
这个称呼不知道是哪天夜里搞出来的产物，罗玉每次听见都忍不住像鸵鸟一样将头埋在枕头里。年轻人总是三分热度的耐心，他沿着罗玉的脖子半啃半吻地往下，下半身的动作温柔得恰到好处，罗玉随着他的动作一抽一抽地呼吸。虽然不是无师自通，萧磊是一个聪明且好学的孩子，不知道是不是他有一个共产主义父亲的原因，他还热爱一切实践探索。等他将罗玉操得又松又软，眼底含着泪索吻的时候，他便不再温驯。吻住他退出来，将他两条腿分到最开，又凶又急来回干他。  
很快，罗玉呜咽起来，声音被罪魁祸首的舌头搅散，含糊不清。他现在没法把头塞进枕头里，自暴自弃地闭眼当什么也看不见。萧磊操得他难过了，他便想要咬住什么东西。他的牙贴在萧磊的下唇上一瞬，马上把他推开，换上自己食指指节。萧磊边用命操他，边拉开他的手。这个床榻的确太硬了一点，他之前自己睡的时候没有这个想法，现在想到过一会他的后背会有几道红印子，就觉得自己应该拥有一张柔软的大床。  
他把头埋在他的脖颈边，亲了亲他的肩，“你咬我。你可以咬咬我。”  
罗玉发出小动物似的呻吟，“你慢一点，慢一慢（slowly）。”  
“什么？”萧磊假装没听清，认真的在啃咬他的锁骨。罗玉扭过头不再求他了，萧磊坚持问：“低一点吗（lowly）？”他调低了角度抽插，一副勤学好问的模样，“是这里吗？”  
罗玉睁开眼瞪他，但这的确达不到他想要的效果，纯属自讨苦吃，萧磊脑中的弦绷断了，他又加快了速度，将年轻身体的动力燃烧到最大。罗玉不得不弓起身体向上迎合他，他仰着脖子，像是天鹅折颈。  
“哥哥。”萧磊奖励地亲亲他，“说点好听的。”  
“休想（never）。”他断断续续地回答，还能听出一点咬牙切齿。  
萧磊委屈地沿着他的脖子找着了喉结，磨着牙哄他，“说一说嘛。说一说。”  
罗玉只得搂住他，又被他干得上气不接下气，说出的句子也是支离破碎的。“我喜欢你。我喜欢你。我喜欢你。”  
他说完还带上了哭腔，“我快不行了。”  
“行。”萧磊也将到达高潮，抬头见他吐出了舌尖，顺其本心，他凑上去叼住了它。


End file.
